Undiscovered Desires
by PhoenixBeatz
Summary: Raven goes through her morning routine but Beast Boy surprises her by... Gonna put a T rating but this may change to an M rating if I offer some fan service later.
1. That Question

_This is my first Fanfiction..._

_Disclaimer__ : __I do not own Teen Titans_ ._ I own nothing..._

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise. The coastline reflected the suns rays making the water glitter in an almost golden colour.

As the warm rays of the sun touched Ravens skin she opened her eyes. She was sitting on the top of the large t-shaped tower meditating as she always would.

She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes again she blocked out everythink until she could only hear the sound of the waves. Jump City was very quiet at this time of day.

It almost seemed as though the city was deserted. Raven remaind in her position for a few more minutes. The wildlife started to come to life as the sun began to rise even higher.

Birds began to sing and soon the morning traffic started to pollute the calm air with it's noise. Raven sighed she got up and made her way to the main room of the Tower.

The others Titans were begining to wake up. Robin was the first one as always he made his way to the kitchen were Raven was prepairing her Tea. "Morning Raven", Robin said enthusiastically.

"Morning", Raven answered in her usual monotone voice. Raven sat down on the couch and started to sip her still hot tea. She drank it carefully with small sips.

Robin was rumaging in the Fridge trying to find something edible he had a hard time but he found what he needed to make breakfast for himself and the others.

The door to the living room slid open and Starfire hovered into the room. "Good morning friends. Is this not a wonderful day?" she asked in her usual overjoyous fashion.

Raven ignored her sipping her tea. She was not a morning person. "Uhm, hi Star." Robin answered rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Want some breakfast ?", he asked her.

"Of course, Robin", she answered and flew over to the counter placing herself on one of the stools. "Raven do you want some, too ?" he asked looking in her direction while he was loading the food onto his and Starfires plate.

Before she could answer the door slid open and Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the room. Cyborg must have been telling one of his jokes because Beast Boy was lauphing when the entered.

"Hi everybody", Cyborg shouted. Beast Boy grinned and greated everybody in a simliar fashion. Raven cringed as the green boy sat down next to her.

Raven quickly finished her tea and put the cup into the sink. She left for her room to get a book the others chattering away in the background.

She took no notice of them and made her way to her room. As she was about to enter her room she noticed Beast Boy creeping up behind her.

She turned around to face him "What ?", she asked sounding annoyed. All she wanted to do was get back to her room and continue reading her book and not talk to this obnoxious jerk.

"I was... ehm... wondering if ...eh ... maybe... he..." he began . "Get to the point" she said making shutting him up with a motion of her hand. "Would you like to go anywhere maybe with me?" he spouted out.

Raven looked at him in shock. She removed her hood and looked him into his eyes. "Are you asking me out on a date?", she asked him in disbelief. "Well if you put it that way", he answered rubbing his arm nervously.

"Well uhm.. so what do you say you and me maybe a movie?" he continued.

Raven looked him straight into the eye "No" she replied and then she phased through her door into her room. What was that idiot thinking ? He had some nerve asking her out on a date.

She got a book from her bedside table and walked back to the living room...

* * *

_first Fanfiction rate and comment will be continued..._

_They call me the king of the flames_


	2. Skipping Stones

_Second Chapter..._

_Disclaimer__ : __I do not own Teen Titans_ ._ I own nothing..._

* * *

The living room was empty so Raven sat down on the couch. She liked sitting on the couch but she only sat on it when nobody else was there.

She removed her hood and continued reading the book. The book was very well written and just as it reached its climax Robin entered the living room.

She didn't want to be disturbed so she got up without taking her eyes off the page put her hood back on and started walked towards the door. "Raven ?", Robin asked before the hooded figure could passed him.

She stopped dead in her tracks. With a sigh she put a finger on the page to mark it and closed the book and discreetly tucked it under her arm.

"What", she asked sounding a little annoyed. All Raven had wanted to do was read. Why did everyone want something now?

They never usually bothered her that much. "Do you know whats up with Beast Boy? I haven't seen him this down since you know...", Robin asked.

Raven looked at the ground and guilt overcame her. He was a jerk and he was definitly dreaming when he thought he could go out on a date with her but she had been a bit harsh after all. That had been one hell of way to say no but that was just the kind of person she was.

She was very direct and liked to tell people her opinion without having to think about it and with something like this there was just no easy way out. She decided to go talk to him maybe apologize for being so extremely blunt but he had suprised her with his offer she had never expected it. It had come out of nowhere.

She ignored Robin and headed for the door.

She walked along the hall until she reached the door of Beast Boys room. She knocked but nobody answered. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

Raven shrugged. "Beast Boy, it's me Raven I'm coming in!", she said and just simply phased through the door.

The room was a mess and she despised being in his room. The stink and the dirt, ahhh... She cringed.

She took a quick look around the room but she couldn't find Beast Boy. The window was wide open. She looked down and she saw Beast Boy skipping stones.

She just stood there for a while watching him. He hab become quite good at remembered the time she had watched him skipping stones with Terra.

She smiled at the memory of him lobbing the stones into Sea as if he wasn't even trying to get them to skip. After some time he stopped skipping stones and with a sigh he sat down resting his head on his hands.

Raven floated down to him and sat down next to him. She was sure he had noticed her but he didn't turn around to face her. He just sat there and stared into the Water.

"You know", he began speaking softly. "Since Terra is gone I...", he paused and with a sigh got up and started walking towards the tower. Raven felt pitty for him.

In a way he had lost Terra more than once. First when she joined Slade, then when she had been turned to stone and one final time when Beast Boy met her again after she had lost her memory.

It must have been hard for him losing the person he'd loved and fought for countless time three times in a row. She felt sorry for him.

"Beast Boy", Raven called. Beast Boy stopped and turned around looking into her amnesty eyes. She had to swallow when she saw the pain in his eyes, so many uncried tears and so much sorrow.

She really had no other choice and she knew it...

* * *

_First Fanfiction rate and comment will be continued..._

_Thanks go to BlondieCupcake_ _for being the first person ever to favorite one of my fanfictions_

_and to lunar silver for being the first person to ever review one of my fanfictions._

___They call me the king of the flames_...


	3. Awkward

_Next Chapter..._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_ ._ I own nothing..._

* * *

She really had no other choice and she knew it. "What movie are we gonna go see then?", she asked.

Beast Boys face lightened up when he realized what she had just said and he smiled at her. "How about we watch a horror movie.

I heard the new "Wicked Scary" movie is supposed to be pretty good!", he said enthusiastically. "I mean you like horror movies don't you?", he asked.

"Yeah sure sounds great" Raven lied. It's not like she didn't like horror movies but they scared her bad, really bad.

The last time she had watched a horror movie her fears had made the monster become reality. And this movie was the Sequel to that exact film.

The stood there for a while silently. After a while it started feeling awkward and Raven broke the silence. "Errr... Let's get back to the tower I bet you're hungry", she said.

It was early afternoon and neither of them had eaten since breakfast. "Hey Raven let's go eat a pizza", Beast Boy suggested.

" I dunno...", Raven started but then she remembered the look in his eyes he had only a few minutes ago.

"Yeah sure but you're paying", she said in her usual monotone voice. "You're so old fashioned", Beast Boy joked.

Raven giggled slightly that hadn't been too bad. Beast Boy was suprised he had made the "Ice Queen" laugh.

It wasn't even supposed to be funny but who cared. "Okay let's go then", he said taking her hand and walking with her.

Raven blushed but let him hold her hand. They walked for a while until they reached the town center. Jump City had been very quiet these past weeks.

But that wasn't really a bad thing. They reached their destination. They both sat down at the table of the pizzaria. As always pizza corner was packed solid.

When the waiter came they both ordered their meals. Raven going for her usual pizza and Beast Boy for the vegeterian option.

While they waited for their food Beast Boy was trying to keep Raven entertained by retelling the storys of some of his antics.

Raven found this all awfully boring but she just couldn't get herself to tell him that. There was just something about him that stopped her from putting that idiot into his place. Finally the food arrived and they began to eat. Beast Boy really had no manners.

Raven almost lost her apatite when she saw how just shoveld the food into his mouth. "So about our date tomorrow", he started.

"Beast Boy", Raven said softly. "Please don't call it that", she said. "Well what is it then", he asked sounding slightly upset.

Raven didn't answer him she didn't know herself. She couldn't really tell him that she was just going to go with him because she felt sorry for him.

That would be devastating for him. And for some strange reason she didn't want to see him suffer. She couldn't explain it to herself. She just couldn't.

" How about we talk about this another time?", she asked. Beast Boy went back to eating his food when he had finished his meal Raven was only about half way through.

She was sure that if her pizza wasn't with meat he would have asked her for a slice. "So, Raven", he began.

"What made you change your mind? Was it my good looks?", he asked combing his hair with his hand as he said it.

"Oh God", Raven thought. He just dropped the bomb again didn't he. What was she going to say. " Something like that", she replied.

And at that moment she saw Terra...

* * *

_First Fanfiction rate and comment will be continued..._

_lunar silver's question:_

_will there be a chapter where a crime happens and bb pushes raven out of harms way and before he goes unconcious he tells raven he loves her by saying that terra was just a distraction from the one person he will ever love?_

_My answer:_

_How the hell should I know ?_

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	4. Confused

_Next Chapter..._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_ ._ I own nothing..._

* * *

And at that moment she saw Terra walk into the restaurant. She was talking to some of her friends as they entered and sat down at one of the free tables.

Beast Boy wasn't allowed to see her and luckily he was sitting with his back turned to her so he wouldn't see her straight away.

She needed to get Beast Boy out of here and fast. If he saw her... Raven remembered the state he had been in earlier that day.

She couldn't bare to see him like that again. She wouldn't let it happen. Raven quickly glanced at Beast Boy he hadn't seen Terra. yet.

"Come on Beast Boy let's go", Raven said grabbing hold of his hand. "Woah Raven did you just take my hand ?", he asked suprised.

Raven dragged him out of the of the place. "Hey we didn't pay", he reminded her. He freed himself from her grip and wanted to go back in.

"No,no", Raven said blocking the entrance with wide spread arms. "You're right it's old fashioned. I'll pay. You just wait here", she said before she stormed back into to place leaving behind a very confused Beast Boy.

After she had paid Raven left again. Beast Boy held out his hand and she just looked at it for a while.

Raven didn't really want to but she took his hand and their fingers interlocked. Beast Boy smiled at her. She couldn't look him in the eye this was just so wrong.

Why couldn't she just dump the jerk. Just tell that annoying little green man what she thought of him. He never took responsibility and he was just so childish. Something kept her from doing it but what?.

Before she could finish thinking they had reached the tower. It was late afternoon now and the sun was beginning to set.

When they entered the tower Raven shook his hand off and left for her room. She threw herself onto the bed and continued reading her book.

Raven stayed in her room for the remainder of the day. In the middle of the night she got up and went to the kitchen. She needed something to eat.

On her way she thought about the coming day. She glanced at the watch in the hall. More like today. What was she going to do? She didn't want to think about it.

It was just too much. How could she tell Beast Boy that she had no feelings for him without hurting him? She knew she couldn't. She just couldn't see him suffer.

It just broke her, but why? She was a demon, well half demon. Usually she had no problem seeing people suffer. And how was it her fault that she didn't like him.

Raven sighed. She was so confused. She made herself something to eat and then went back to her room.

Raven took of her cloak and removed her leotard. She unhooked her bra and removed it tossing it to her dirty washing.

Raven then went to her cupboard and put on her nightwear. All the reading had made her tired. But the book had been so good Raven hadn't been able to stop and put it down Bombi was a really great author, oh the suspense.

And the picture of him in the book binding. Raven sighed. Why wasn't Beast Boy like him. Sombody who was an artist not a bad stand up comedian.

Somebody who could be serious and was mature. Then it would be no problem going out with him. While she was thinking about this she drifted off to sleep.

The next day she awoke later then usual. This was awkward. Raven had never overslept. She always got up before sunrise to meditate.

She got up and removed her nightwear. Raven went to the bathroom and got into the shower. She then turned the water on and turned up the temperature.

She just loved the feeling of the steaming hot water running down her curved figure. Raven opende her tub of shampoo the white liquid running out of the bottle and she caught every last drop of it.

She then proceeded smeared it into her hair. Closing her eyes and relaxing. She then wrinsed it out and repeated the process.

After that she took her body lotion and rubbed herself down with it enjoying the feeling of the hot water caressing her body. Raven moaned loudly...

* * *

_First Fanfiction rate and comment will be continued..._

_BlondieCupcake's question:_

_What do you think of all the other Titan pairings such as bbterra, bbstar, robrae, and even the yaois __and yumis. I find it interesting to know each person's opinion on the oddest pairings ?_

_Well that now is a really good question. You may find this strange but I am not a Beast Boy Raven __shipper. The much better pairing in my opinion is Raven and Robin. Both of them have their baggage and they are way more compatible in generall. Beast Boy is just too childish for the more mature Raven. Now why am I writing a Beast Boy Raven fanfiction you may ask? I have no clue..._

_The Beast Boy/Starfire pairing? Well, this is in my opinion the worst of all the pairings this is just a lame way of giving Beast Boy or Starfire a relationship so he/she doesn't feel left out in a Robin Raven fanfiction. I have yet to read a fanfiction were the focus was on that relationship usually it is only in a side note "oh by the way Beast Boy and Starfire started dating"._

_Beats and Terra pairing? Some people consider this canon .I don't mind it. End of story._

_Yaois? __Berlin wird wieder hart_,_ denn wir verkloppen jede Schwuchtel! [Bushido, Berlin]_

_Yumis? I really enjoy reading these fictions if they were written by femal person. Men can't write about a relationship two women are having because woman have a completely different concept of love. I would be interested in writing such a story if I ever figure out the female__psyche._

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	5. Almost There

_Next Chapter..._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_ ._ I own nothing..._

* * *

Raven moaned loudly as the water suddenly went cold. This had never happened before then again she was usually the first person to shower so there was usually still plenty of warm water.

She got out of the shower and dried herself off. Raven then changed into her trademark black leotard with her belt and her dark blue cloak.

She brushed her shoulder lenght purple hair removing all the knots carefully and continuing until her hair was silken.

Raven got out her toothbrush and got out a tube of toothpaste. She squeezed the tube until the white liquid dribbled out from the tip of the long cylindric tube that was firmly in her grip.

Raven then carefully put the toothbrush in her mouth and started to clean her teeth by brushing in a circular motion. White fluid dropped corner of her mouth into the sink. It was just too much.

She should have used less toothpaste. Raven took a towel and wiped the white juices off her face.

When she had removed every trace of the toothpaste from her face she left her room and made her way to the living room/kitchen area.

Breakfast was already served and the other titans were enjoying their meal chattering away. "Hi", she greeted in her usual emotinonless voice.

They all greeted back before returning to their conversations. She grabbed herself a plate of food and sat down away from the others.

Beast Boy got up and sat down next to him. "Raven we're leaving at five okay ?", he said. "Whatever", she replied.

She just wanted to get this over with. "We're are yo' guys goin' ?" , Cyborged asked sound suspicious.

"Raven and me are gonna go see a movie", Beast Boy replied sounding proud of himself. Everybody was dead silent and look at the two.

Then they all started laughing hysterically. It took them almost an entire minute to calm down again. "Good one, BB", Cyborg said wiping a tear from his eye before patting the green boy on the back.

"Now honestly what you' guys doin' ?", Cyborg asked "But it's true Cyborg", Beast Boy started. "Tell him Raven", he said sounding desperate looking at Raven for help.

Everybody was looking at Raven know waiting for her answer. It was so qiuet you could have heard a worm cough. What was she going to say ?. She knew she had no other choice.

She couldn't stand Beast Boy being in pain. It made her sick but for some reason she cared about his feelings.

It didn't matter what the others thought as long as he was happy. "Yeah, it's true", she said.

Nobody said anything for what seemed like an eternity. "Are you two doing the dating ?", Starfire asked suprised.

Raven cringed and the oven exploded as she was asked this question. This was enough of a distraction for her to retreat to her room while the others wondered what the hell had happened.

This had been the first time in years that her powers had gotten out of control. But for once she was thankful because by Azar if she would have had to answer that question... A knock at the door stopped her from completing that thought.

Raven got up from her chair with a sigh and opened the door. It was Beast Boy. "Hey, Raven want to get something to eat before we go watch our movie", he asked.

"Sorry, I'm not hungry. I had a late breakfast", she lied. "Ehhrrr. Okay see you later then", Beast Boy said before he left. With a sigh Raven closed her door.

Three more hours until there, Raven shuddered, "date". She took a book from her bookshelf and started reading it.

A knock at the door made her put her book down. Raven looked at the watch in her room it would be Beast Boy.

She opened the door and was surprised when she saw Beast Boy in casual clothes. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

"He doesn't look too bad", Raven found herself thinking. "Your ready", he asked. "Yeah", she replied.

They walked down the hall, left the tower and made their way to city. Beast Boy tried to once again to get Raven to laugh but he failed miserably.

His jokes were just so bad. Raven used to think he was funny but after a while, wow. It was just getting annoying now.

When Beast Boy noticed she didn't even laugh politely and he just stopped talking all together. They walked in silence for a while.

After short while they reached the cinema. "Your paying this time", Raven said sardonically as they queued up.

* * *

_First Fanfiction rate and comment will be continued..._

___Thanks everybody for reading! I will hold an event if you like were you can come to a teamspeak server and talk to me. If you like the idea send me a PM or write it in the reviews or whatever and at the end of the next chapter I'll give you the info also tell me what region you are from and what day would be best for you so I can choose a good time._

___Now to answer some questions from your reviews:_

___Guest __5/17/13 . chapter 2 _

That was a very nice fanfic. Will you make more chapters?

___The existence of this chapter answers your question._

_Future __5/19/13 . chapter 4_

Update soon :)

___Done..._

_lunar silver __5/18/13 . chapter 3_

loving the not date and ooh i think i just got burned lol

_Thanks and, yeah..._

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	6. The Date

_Next Chapter..._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_ ._ I own nothing..._

* * *

They waited in line and Raven looked at the other people. Some of them looked so happy together. Young lovers holding onto each other in a warm embrace.

She wondered if she would ever find love. All those years she had never let anybody into her life.

Not because she was afraid of being hurt by somebody but because she didn't want to hurt others. She wanted nobody to have to worry about her.

That she would be the one that brought doom to everyone and everything in this dimension didn't bother her as much as when somebody worried about her.

That had been one of the reasons she had left Azarath. One night she had heard her mother cry when she was talking about Raven's inevitable fate.

Raven swallowed as she noticed that a tear ran down her cheek. Thankfully she had her hood up so nobody would notice.

It was their turn. Beast Boy ordered the tickets and paid for them. Raven wished she hadn't come. The bad memories , the pain.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She shivered. Beast Boy mistook it for a sign that she was cold. He put his arm around her as they walked to the cinema hall. She didn't really care anymore. She was just thankfull for it. It comforted her and made her feel a little better.

When she realized that it was Beast Boy holding her she freed herself from his grip. He just looked at her funny then shrugged.

The sat down each one taking a seat. Raven was confused. What was wrong with her? Usually when somebody touched her like that they wouldn't live to see the next day but, she shuddered at the thought, Beast Boy had actually made her forget about her pain and her sorrows for a moment.

The film started but Raven didn't pay any attention to it. She was too deep in thought. She always thought she hated him.

Well, not hated him that was a bit extreme, even for her, but she had always disliked him. His jokes had become so annoying over the years and he just went on and on and on. Raven looked at him his eyes were fixated on the screen.

More importantly why couldn't she just dump him and get on with it.

Was it that, Raven swallowed, she cared about him ?

She just sat there for a moment looking at him. After a while he noticed her staring at him. His green eyes almost hypnotizing her.

Beast Boy smiled at her and made Raven blush. He leaned in closer. Raven closed her eyes.

What was she doing ? It was like a wierd dream. She couldn't do anything about it. She didn't know why. Maybe it was just his carefree attitude in contrast to her own serious way of looking at life. She knew she had no reason to but she wanted him to kiss her.

She could feel him coming closer. Time seemed to be going at a quarter of its speed. Raven could feel the heat building up inside her. He was so close now she could feel it and she wanted it to happen.

_First Fanfiction rate and comment_

___Thanks everybody for reading! Final Chapter will be up tomorrow..._

_They call me the king of the flames..._


	7. Undiscovered Desires

_Next Chapter..._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans_ ._ I own nothing..._

* * *

"Raven, I'm gonna get some popcorn. You want something?", he wisperd in her ear.

Raven opened her eyes and glared at him. He looked at her suprised raising an eyebrow.

"Just come here", she said sounding annoyed before she pulled him to herself kissing him. It was like magic, the way their lips connected.

It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside her changed, never to be reversed.

Raven had discovered desires hidden inside of her. Something in the cinema blew up but she didn't care. She broke the kiss and leaned back into her chair.

Her heart was pounding against her chest. That had felt surprisingly good.

Beast Boy was out of breath looking at Raven in suprise who just sat there looking like nothing had happened.

It took him five minutes to recover again. " So... Ehm... Ehrr... Raven you want some popcorn ?", he stammered hoarsely.

She just shook her head. He got up and tried to walk but his legs were shaking making it hard form him to move. Raven giggled when she saw the state he was in.

She got up from her chair and helped him walk. They didn't go to get popcorn. Raven just guided him out of the cinema.

They sat down on a bench somewhere at the pier. Raven put her arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder.

People seeing the two, Beast Boy resting his head on Raven's shoulder and her arm around him would have probably laughed. A guy in a leather jacket being held by a women.

The sun was setting. "Ra.. Ra.. Raven", Beast Boy stuttered. "Don't ruin the moment", she whispered shutting him up. They sat there for a while.

Raven knew she loved him. He was just so hurt. She wanted be the one to take away his pains. Raven smiled she was happy.

They just sat there for a while and Raven wished that their moment together could last for all eternity. When the sun had finally set Beast Boy started to shiver.

Raven put her cloak around him to keep him warm. The pier was now illuminated by lamps. Their glow reflecting off of the water.

"You know", Raven said softly stroking his hair. "I think I love you Beast Boy and I'm not sure why. Your an idiot and a child. Your not very masculin and your jokes aren't funny but despite all that I love you."

Beast Boy tried to answer but he only stuttered spouting out gibberish. Raven picked him up bridal style and lifted off the ground. She hovered over to the tower with Beast Boy in her arms.

It was late when they finally got back. The other titans were already sleeping. Raven carried Beast Boy to her room and laid him onto her bed.

She stroked his hair for a while as if he was her pet but he enjoyed it. He opened his mouth but Raven put her finger on his mouth shutting him up. "Now let's see", Raven said.

* * *

_First Fanfiction rate and comment_

___Thanks everybody for reading! This is the end..._

___Will write a sequel called "Undiscovered Desires: Epilogue" with lemon_

___please, only read it if you are over the age of 18._

_Sorry __**KiKi**__, but you I think you shouldn't read it._

_They call me the king of the flames..._


End file.
